


Late Night Interactions

by demigodsandmarauders



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cutest fluff I suppose, M/M, Super super OOCness going on here, Takes place way after HoO is over, boyfriends being domestic, complete and utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodsandmarauders/pseuds/demigodsandmarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wakes up to screaming and goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> It's three thirty in the morning, I will regret this later, but enjoy. :)

The scream jolted Nico awake.  The brunet was out of bed and on his feet, Stygian iron blade gripped in his palm, in seconds.  He took in the empty bed and the clock that read 3:27a.m.  Fighting down the urge to yell for his boyfriend, he knew that had any sort of monster had gotten into their apartment, it wouldn’t help either of them if he gave away his position and any element of surprise he had.

The son of Hades carefully crept through the dark bedroom and into the hallway, not daring to turn a light on.  A loud thud and another scream pierced the silence.  It was coming from the bathroom, Nico realized, light was pouring through the crack in the doorway.  He placed his hand on the door, as close to the edge as he could without letting his hand be exposed and flung it open. 

There, in the corner of the ceiling behind the shower door, was Nico’s ‘missing’ boyfriend.  “Jace?”

“Nico!  Thank the gods!  There’s-there’s a-Oh, gods!  Where did it go?”  Jason was floating in the air, his eyes wide and full of panic.

“Jason, calm down—“

The blond shrieked and threw a shoe at Nico’s head, exclaiming, “There it is! Nico—Nico, do something!”

The younger boy turned quickly and sitting on the door was a huge, hairy, black, spider.  “Oh my Hades.”  Nico sighed, took a step away from the door and grabbed a bit of toilet paper, scooped the spider up and walked back out into the hallway, making his way back to the bedroom and onto the fire escape, setting the creature down and sliding the window shut.

Jason peered into the room, “Is it…?”

“Yeah.”

The son of Jupiter crossed the room and pulled the smaller man into his arms.  “My savior.”  He kissed his forehead and then his mouth.  “What would I do without you?”

“Learn to deal with them yourself?”  Nico smirked up at him, before quickly returning the kiss.  “C’mon, it’s late… or early actually.  Let’s go back to bed.”  He pulled the blond into the mess of blankets that resembled something more of a bird nest.  The two rearranged themselves into more comfortable positions.

Just as he was drifting off, Nico felt Jason grab his hand and whisper into his ear, “I love you.”

Nico smiled softly, intertwined their fingers and whispered back, “I love you, too.” 


End file.
